forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tartyron Unbound
Tartyron Unbound was the story of a conflict fought in the Realm of Fire, Realm of Lands, and Realm of Tides in the Utter East during the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), waged between Tartyron, the Lord of Chaos, and the members of the Circle of Order that ruled those realms: the Lord of Flame, the Lord of Lands, and Lady of Tides. Notably, it was fought using basal golems mass-produced by bloodforges.The name of this conflict is taken from the name of the campaign in the Blood & Magic game; it was not used in in-universe text.The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. Location The battles were fought in the Realm of Fire, which lay underground; the Realm of Lands, including in the Mines of Mystery and High Cradle Keep; and in the Realm of Tides in the Great Sea. History Background In ancient times, the lords of the Circle of Order arose to govern the early nations of the Utter East. They believed in the progress of order and were righteous defenders of order within their realms. However, one among them engaged in chaotic plots in the belief that chaos brought challenge, change, and strength, and so was exiled and cast down, bound in a subterranean kingdom, with the Lord of Flame as his warden. In his imprisonment, he adopted the name Tartyron and was called the Lord of Chaos. He waited, knowing those of the Realms would grow comfortable, lazy, and weak, and then he would escape to spread chaos once again. Finally, during the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), the wards failed and Tartyron broke free of his subterranean prison and into the world above, free to spread chaos through the Realms of Lands, Tides, and Fire.In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for the Circle of Order and one for Tartyron. These appear to be mutually exclusive, but as the characters appear to be very long-lived, if not immortal, and the end of the Circle of Order campaign implies Tartyron might break free again someday, it is possible they occur at different times. An official history is unknown. Furthermore, the events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. Campaigns ;Circle of Order :The Circle of Order assembled to investigate the break out and tracked Tartyron to the sea and the Realm of Tides, where he no doubt intended to seize power on the sea and spread his influence. They made pursuit, confronting him on the isles in a bloodforge battle and driving him off. :Tartyron retreated back to shore and the Realm of Lands, taking refuge in the stronghold of High Cradle Keep. However, the Lord of Lands knew of a secret route through the Mines of Mystery to the stronghold. After a bloodforge battle, High Cradle Keep fell, but Tartyron disappeared in the aftermath. :Searching everywhere, the Circle of Order tracked Tartyron underground, and the Lord of Flame recognized the tunnel and gate to his own Realm of Fire. Here, the forces of order made their last stand against those of chaos, and were victorious. :The Circle of Order returned the Lord of Chaos to his prison and installed fresh wards to seal it. However, the Circle of Order understood that, because of balance in everything, peace could not last forever and his brand of chaos would return in a future era. ;Lord of Chaos :Tartyron escaped into the underground Realm of Fire, assaulting the forces of the Lord of Flame. However, he met little opposition and won handily. :Disgusted, Tartyron vowed to strike out at all his rivals and stir them from their complacency. He invaded the Realm of Lands next, and evicted the Lord of Lands from the shelter of the Mines of Mystery. His victory spread his desired chaos around the Utter East. :However, Tartyron's ambitions were yet contained by geography; the Great Sea was the only avenue to the rest of the world, but this was controlled by the Lady of Tides. Therefore, he launched an invasion of the Realm of Tides. He also liberated minions of chaos, humans who'd been kept prisoner by the forces of order, by breaking the banishing stones that topped their prisoner pits within the undersea tombs among the isles. :With his victory, Tartyron reclaimed his place as a lord of the Realms. Although he caused chaos, this instigated change and bred strength in subsequent generations. Combatants The armies on both sides of the conflict were almost entirely basal golems, mass-produced using bloodforges and transformed into specific units as required. In general, the Lord of Flame mainly used Runestone units, namely wizards, gnomes, and stone golems; the Lord of Lands commanded Temple and Arbor Lodge units, with clerics, druids, rangers, and griffins; and the Lady of Tides mostly fielded clerics from the Temple. Meanwhile, Tartyron commonly used all types of Barracks, Crypt, and Runestone units. Appendix Notes References Category:Events in the Realm of Fire Category:Events in the Realm of Lands Category:Events in the Realm of Tides Category:Events in the Great Sea Category:Events in the Utter East Category:Events in Southeast Faerûn Category:Events in Faerûn Category:Events on Toril